One Shot Aventures
by DreamsSky
Summary: Cette histoire c'est ce qu'il se passe apres la revelation de Théo par rapport a sa trahision


Bob venait de sortir de l'église de la lumière en claquant la porte. il était fous de rage, il sentait la colère monter en lui. Il préféra s'éloigner au cas ou son devon lui jouerait des tours. Il s'installa sur un rocher au bord de l'eau en repensant a Théo. Comment avait il osée ?

 **-Bob ? Bob ! bob écoute je...** commença t il

 **-Quoi ! tu vas t'excuser ? oh excusez moi, je suis vraiment désolé et tous le blabla ?! cherche pas je veux pas de tes excuses je veux pas te parler !** s'exclama Bob

En entendant Bob crier, Grunlek et Shin arrivèrent en courant.

 **-Je veux pas de tes excuses c'est clair ! je te faisait confiance, je pensais qu'on était plus que des objets pour toi mais tu sers et tu as toujours servis uniquement tes propres intérêts ! je te hais Théo de Silverberg** dit il les larmes aux yeux.

Bob se retourna et parti en courant, Théo essaya de le retenir mais Grunlek l'en empêcha. Les mots prononcé par la Pyromage avait blessé le Paladin mais il ne montra rien, absolument rien.

 **-Il a besoin de temps** ajouta Grunlek.

Bob de son coté pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, il se sentait trahis. Il aimait Théo plus que tous et lui tous ce qu'il trouve a faire c'est de se servir de ses amis. Il continua de sangloter en repensant au visage désolé de l'inquisiteur. Le groupe d'aventuriers décida de s'installer dans la foret pour ce soir. Bob vint les rejoindre sans prononcer un mot. Théo s'en voulait mais c'était trop tard. C e soir il voulait essayer de se rattraper mais il avait peur que cela tourne au drame. Apres s'être nourrit Bob retourna a l'écart des autres, assis seul, dans son coin.

Théo choisit ce moment pour aller voir Bob. Il se leva et s'approcha de lui.

 **-Je peux ?** demanda t il

 **\- Pourquoi demander ? tu nous a pas demandé notre avis quand tu t'es servis de nous !** répondit il d'un ton froid.

 **-Ecoute Bob je suis vraiment désolé, je voulais pas...**

Bob coupa la parole a Théo en se levant.

 **\- Tu ne voulais pas nous te servir de nous ? tu ne voulais pas nous trahir ? parce que oui tu m'a trahis Théo commen** ça t il **et qu'est ce que tu comprends pas dans "Je ne veux pas de tes excuses" ?** finit il

Théo baissa la tête, Bob partit afin d'éviter le Paladin mais celui ci lui attrapa le poignet.

 **\- lâche moi !** ordonna Bob

le Paladin ne se fit pas prier alors que les larmes montaient aux joues du mage. Il partit bien plus loin dans la foret. Revenant uniquement pour son tour de garde. Bob s'installa derrière un arbre en repensant a ce qu'il s'est passé plus tôt dans la journée. Théo avait mit leurs vies ainsi que celles d'innocents en danger. Et ça se dit Paladin pensa t il.

Théo ne dormais pas, il observais Bob depuis sa couchette. Ayant enlever son armure pour la nuit, il pouvait se déplacer sans faire de bruit. Il s'approcha de Bob qui était debout en appui contre l'arbre qui se situait juste derrière lui. Il attrapa ses poignets avant de placer une main sur sa bouche. il se plaça devant son compagnon. Voyant qu'il se débattait, Théo prit l'initiative de coller son corps contre celui de Bob afin qu'il n'est aucun moyen de fuir.

 **-Théo qu'est ce que...** chuchota t il

 **-chuuuuuut** le coupas la Paladin en déposant son doigt sur la bouche de celui ci.

Dans la tete de Bob tous se bousculait. Pas moyen de rester calme, il se sentit rougir en sentant le corps chaud du paladin contre le siens. Heureusement pour lui la nuit était tomber alors Théo ne perçu pas le rougissement du mage. Bob était de plus en plus troublé, de plus en plus partagé entre la colère et le désir qu'il éprouvait envers le Paladin. Shin et Grunlek ne se doutait de rien profondément endormi.

Théo rapprocha son visage de celui de Bob et il lui chuchota a l'oreille: "Je suis désolé" ec qui fit frémir le concerné. Bob n'en pouvait plus c'était beaucoup trop tentant pour laisser passer cette chance, une occasion pareil n'arrive qu'une fois alors après que le Paladin ai légèrement reculer Bob se jeta dans ses bras avant de déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres.

Il recula légèrement honteux de s'être laisser emporté par ses sentiments mais au moins Théo savait. Théo regarda Bob dans les yeux avant que lui aussi dépose un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Bob surpris mais néanmoins heureux resserra son étreinte avant de s'endormir paisiblement dans les bras de son amant.


End file.
